the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Tiltjet
Basic information What is it A tiltjet is a military designed aircraft famed for its fast travel, camo-weave technology and precise manoeuvring abilities. Its original plans where designed by Hope Military and were lost for a time until a single military jet landed with survivors at the civilian air base that would become Ranger Town. Over time, several more were liberated and maintained, and blueprints for their construction were eventually developed. Salvation eventually "acquired" one by causing one to roughly land in the outskirts of Lobetful and kidnapping one of the rangers pilots, Harry Hammond. Since then two more Tiltjets have been constructed. It is piloted through the use of a psi-rig and requires extensive training and focus to pilot correctly, as small lapses in concentration or even slight over corrections can result in serious damage to passenger's crew or the vehicle itself. Who made it / Where did it come from Three tiltjets are currently held by the Seekers. The rangers have 12 other tiltjets in various stages of operation. The Aquila was constructed by the Ranger Corps and Flight Officer Harry Hammond was its primary authorised pilot. It went missing 3 1/2 years ago when Salvation attacked Harry over the outskirts of Lobetful. Initially they found the tiltjet there when they went to retrieve the two surviving rangers left behind, but when they sent in a retrieval team to repair it, the tiltjet was gone. It is now known that Salvation had it repaired and returned to their own base. it was temporarily recovered when Harry defected back to the rangers during the lighthouse mission, but disappeared along with Harry when he went AWL. The Kestrel was constructed with aid from Triway personnel and their own nanite printer, namely Glitch Williams, Bear and the wallrider Techie. They used blueprints given to them by Ranger Town. It is typically flown by Glitch Williams and is currently being upgraded by Techie. The Phoenix was reconstructed from a tiltjet that had been blown out of the sky by Karnaak during the Omega Crisis and which the Seekers later negotiated for with Karnaak. Returning it to its full capabilities was a joint effort of the engineers of the Lighthouse Mission. Commonly piloted by Circuit Williams and Kenzie it has been involved in a number of rescue and resupply missions since its reconstruction. What is it made from Constructed primarily from metal and graphite-epoxy this ship utilises materials common to Last Hope. As a ship built for speed it outer hull is constructed from aluminium moulded over a titanium frame. Two large Litium Ion batteries located between the ships main wings power the 6 Ion thrusters, 4 located on the main wings and 2,used for stabilisation, at the rear, which provide increased lift and manoeuvrability over regular jet engines, allowing for near vertical takeoff and landing. What is its purpose/What can it do The Tiltjet is an advanced hybrid design of jet and helicopter. Its design allows it to navigate precisely and travel in areas as little as 1ft wider then ifs main wings, it is capable of reaching speeds of several hundred miles an hour. Most models are equipped with a forward mounted machine gun, as well as a forward facing Sound Cannon and shock web. It is capable of transporting a crew of 3 with up to 8 passengers or up to 3000 kgs in cargo. These airships are highly adaptable and can be easily converted to facilitate medical care, air ambulance, and airdrop missions. Often used for forays into corpse cities due to their ability to travel almost silently, producing no more then a soft hum in flight, and their unique camo-weave cloaking ability which bypasses most electronic senses. The cockpit can be locked from the inside, preventing passengers access to the pilot, and there are two seats for the primary pilot. There is also a "black box seat" for a third pilot who can take command of the tiltjet should both primary pilots be affected by psyker abilities. This is referred to as a "black box seat" because it is a sealed module that can be ejected from the tiltjet only by the person within it and can only be unlocked from inside. It also contains enough rations to keep the person inside well-fed and hydrated for three days, a small survival kit and a small oxygen filtration system that can help the person survive an airless environment for up to 3 hours. It can also function as a mobile phone tower and can provide reception for those within 1 kilometer of it. This feature can be disabled when there's a fear of being hacked -- though its software defenses are formidable. Location The Kestrel The Lobetful Gate Hangar on Unity Peak -- 300m from Triway Facility. The Phoenix The Lobetful Gate Hangar on Unity Peak -- 300m from Triway Facility. The Aquila Unknown. Category:Items Category:Vehicles